


The Illegal Invasion Of Russia

by brightfuture



Series: Shawties [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: (but libleft/libright is only kinda), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: @ancap-chan Today at 10:58 PMbros if we get drunk enough i will take moms car and we will cross border to russia illegally just for the hell of it. then, powered by cheap vodka, we'll be able to do anything@anarkitty_uwu Today at 10:58 PMPLEASE@commie Today at 10:59 PMThat sounds like the start of a beautiful compass unity sitcom@Nazi Today at 11:01 PMit's on the bucketlist now
Relationships: libleft/libright
Series: Shawties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Illegal Invasion Of Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my fellow ascended jregorians

The four teenagers sat on the floor in the basement of Ancap’s family home in Riga. It was Ancap’s 19th birthday and the four extremists had decided that the best way to celebrate was get absolutely fucked on cheep imported vodka.

“Ah the beauty of the free global market,” Ancap sang to his empty bottle.

“Open boarders,” Ancom exclaimed, standing up suddenly, with a proud revolutionary fist in the air.

“Exactly!” Ancap drunkenly agreed, throwing a hand in the air and grabbing onto Ancom’s hoodie. Ancom, much to wasted to hold his own, was instantly dragged back down, and into Ancap’s arms. The two libertarians giggled like children. Ancom looked up and Ancap and booped him on the nose.

“Libunity,” Ancom chirped.

“Libunity,” Ancap repeated breathily, their faces only a few centimetres apart.

On the other side of the basement-turned-clubhouse sat Commie and Nazi, the two older kids of the gang. They both liked to pretend that due to their age and “experience” they could hold their alcohol better, which is why they were judgementally observing the horseplay of the two younger kids, rather than engaging in it.

They were not as sober as they’d like to think. 

“Fucking kiss already you fags,” Nazi called out, to everyone’s, including his own, surprise. The two anarchists looked at him curiously, then looked at each other, shrugged, and went in for it.

Commie burst out laughing.

“So much for no gods, not masters. Listen to the first instruction you’re given, do you?” He cackled. Nazi looked at him curiously then joined him in the laughter.

Ancap and Ancom pulled apart.

“Fuck you,” said Ancap.

“Maybe I’m just gay and horny,” said Ancom.

“Big mood,” Ancap whispered down to Ancom, giving him a wink. This caused Ancom to laugh as well.

“Hey Ancap,” Commie said suddenly after a moment of contemplation, “Latvia boarders Russia, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Your mom has a car, right?”

“We have several, thank you very much.”

Commie pulled himself up on all fours and crawled up to Ancap until he was inches away from the birthday boy.

“Let’s fucking drive to Russia.”

Ancom, still sprawled out in Ancap’s lap, cupped Commie’s face.

“Illegally crossing boarders is praxis,” he muttered.

Commie looked down into his eyes, “exactly.”

Moments later, rather, a lot of drunk fumbling later, the four extremists, all far too drunk to be driving, were on the open road headed east in a car stolen from Ancap’s mom. Ancap was driving, convinced that, fuelled by the power of cheap vodka, he could do anything. Ancom was stood up in the back seat, leaning out of the sunroof, blasting The Internationale on a speaker he was hugging like a stuffed toy. Commie had called shot gun, with Nazi sat behind him staring out of the window.

Commie turned around, so he was kneeling on the seat, facing backwards, and shoved Nazi’s shoulder a little harder than he meant.

“What?” Nazi hissed.

The headrest was in the way, so Commie removed it, throwing it on the ground. He leant forward on the back of the seat, letting both his arms dangle.

“You’re finally gonna achieve what your forefathers couldn’t. Making it into Russia.”


End file.
